Adventures in Mythology II: Ancient Rome
This is the 2nd Adventure in Mythology about finding the Medal of Jupiter written by Agent, Smilez, , , I: Traveling Maniacs When we last left our heroes, they had just obtained the medal of Zeus and were on their way to find the rest to defeat the Titans (And Hades). Sasquatch deduced that the next logical medal would be the Medal of Jupiter. "Aww, how are we gonna get to outer space?" Goldfish asked "I believe he means the Roman God Jupiter."Agent explained. Goldfish stared blankly. "He's like the Zeus of Rome." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Goldfish, Tom, and Cookie simultaneously had an epiphany. So they went to Rome. The Jupiter Temple to be exact. "GASP! THERE IT IS!!!" Goldfish exclaimed, pointing up to a huge statue of Jupiter, wearing a medal. "He's...right!" Agent exclaimed. So Saltine just floated up there and grabbed it. Little did she know, that released an evil, giant Phoenix. "KAAAWWWWW!?" The Phoenix exclaimed, questioning it's whereabouts. Well, it decided it didn't care. Instead, it attacked our heroes! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eveyone but Goldfish yelled "WAKKA WAKKA WAKKA!" Goldfish enjoyedly yelled like Pacman, while eating marshmallows. "Mmmmmm these are GOOD!" The phoenix blew fire all over the marshmallows. Goldfish glared and yelled "YOU...MELTED...MY...MARSHMALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Luca said to the phoenix "What? Wrong time?" "Uhh, kinda!" Hunter yelled. The Phoenix noticed Saltine holding the medal, and flew forward at her. Instinctively, she shrank it. II: Even when Miniature, Fire Hurts The Phoenix barely noticed it's changed size, it still blew fire at Saltine, who yelled "AAAAAHHHHHH IT BUUUURRRRRNNNNSSSSS!" Goldfish was planning his revenge on the phoenix. He was running on pure hate. Yeah, over MARSHMALLOWS. He ran up the side of the wall, on the ceiling and tackled the pheonix who yelled "KAWW!" Summoning the rest of the Pheoenix Phamily, excuse me, family. The phoenixes all attacked our heroes, who were forced to run out of the temple, losing the medallion in their rush. The huge pack, or murder, or herd, or is it school? Aw whatever. The family left in great numbers all around Rome. No one knew which one had the medal. Or if any had it. Right then, Alice happened to walk on the exhausted party, just as Goldfish was saying "Firebirds...Marshmallows...Medallion...Outer space!" "What...The...F-" Alice started with Agent interrupting "Cussing is banned!" "-reak" "Soo, uh, now what? Do we split up and find those Pheonixes?" Saltine asked "Uhh, sure," Goldfish said "Agent's followers go this way, Smilez's that way, Raya's that way, and Daisy's that way." "But wait," Daisy started "You guys have way more followers than me, so we may not be as powerful with less." "Fine! Zo, Dawn, we'll go with Daisy" Goldfish responded "With the TTT, you will NEVER LOOOOOOSE!!!!" "FINE WITH ME!" Agent said, thinking "We're splitting up, and I'm not with Goldfish!? WOOHOO!" III: Agent's Team Toward the Sea "Fine, this way, everyone!" Agent said heading the way Goldfish pointed out moments earlier. Little did they know, they were going to be happy heading this way. But they shouldn't. "SQUAK!" Arrow called. Hunter understood what she was trying to say and casually said "So, Agent, any knowledge of where we're actually going?" "No, not really" "Well, this is the way to the beach!" "Cereally!?" Everyone asked. They have been on many tough adventures recently and could use a day at the beach. They arrived there only to see people running in fear. The kind of fear only a mythological beast could bring on. The Kraken. "Meap!" Cookie gasped. Meap flew in. "Where's the trouble?" Meap asked "THE KRAKENNN!!!!!!!" Everyone said simultaneously as our heroes sprang into action. "Holy cr--"Alice started. "Swearing is prohibited." Daisy stated. "--ab. Happy?"Alice said. "We have to help!!" Daisy wailed. "I'll help." From behind them Mateo came up, and Alice's eyes grew wide. "Okay, guys, this is no time for any 'cursi' moments!!" Daisy yelled. "Wait, how'd you guys get here? We split up! This should have been just my team!" Agent yelled "We followed you. You went west, Raya went east, and Smilez went north, there was nowhere for us to go!" Daisy answered "What about south?" Agent asked. Daisy realized how stupid it was that they followed Agent. "Oh, wow."Alice remarked. "Hey, you followed Agent, too!!" Daisy shot back. "Well, let's get outta here, then." With that, Alice spread her wings and flew south, followed by Mateo who ran at light-speed. "Wait for me!!!" Daisy yelled as she jogged behind them. IV: Smilez is Very "Clank"y Smilez and her followers (minus Zo) were heading up North when suddenly, it started raining. Smilez swore (HA! I am a genius! I got around the no cursing rule! Take THAT!), then said "Now my hair's gonna frizz up. Ain't this fantastic. "Honey, does your hair resemble a lion's mane when it recieves moisture in the form of rain? No, I do not THINK so" 10 countered. "Yeah, but your hair goes back to normal. I have to pull a comb through this mess, and believe me, that's hard enough when it's dry and why are you staring at me?" Smilez was looking towards a small robot, aproximately two feet in hight, with two huge green eyes, that 6 imediately recognized, but didn't vocalize it. "Hello. My name is-" Clank began in his cute little robotic voice before Smilez swift-kicked him in the gut. As if on cue, Ratchet, Clank's partner, came swinging out of the bushes (to which 8 responded "There are bushes here?) "What did you do that for!?!?" Ratchet asked, but before they could get an answer in, the scene shifted back to the Kraken and Agent's followers. V: An Agent, a Sea Monster, a Pterosaur, and a Giant Shoe "Okay, I think I've devised a plan!" Agent stated. "Tom! Take off your shoe!" "Why?" Tom asked "Because it's important to the plan" Agent responded "Why?" Tom asked, giggling, as Arrow swooped down and grabbed Tom's shoe off him with her beak. She spit it out in front of Agent. "Good pterosaur. Now, Saltine, make this shoe slightly bigger than the kraken" Agent explained. Saltine did what she was told. "Okay, good, Arrow, grab the aglet and pull out the lace." Arrow had a confused look on her face. "Ugh, the aglet. The tip of the shoelace. Uncultured pterosaurs..." Arrow now understood and grabbed it out. "Now, Ladii, Sarato, Miko, help Arrow grab the whole thing. Cookie, you too." They grabbed the lace completely out. "Now, tie it around the Kraken!" They did. The kraken was tied up. "And now, the finale..." Agent said as he ran up to the shoe and kicked it. It flew up into the air and landed right on the kraken. The stench was so horrid that the Kraken passed out. Everyone stared in amazement at Agent's precise plan that somehow worked. "So now what do we do?" Asked a confused Asduf as to what the HECK just happened VI: Freaks, Geeks, and Ty-phon-do "OHMIGO-" 6 started. "Is that allowed?" Smilez interrupted. "DSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" 6 finished "It sounded like you were about to swear" 5 commented. 6 didn't seem to notice. "IT'S RATCHET AND CLANK OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 6 shrieked Ratchet looked slightly taken aback. "Um...." "Never mind her, she's a total geek" 7 pardoned. 6 could only hyperventilate and grasp her heart with one hand. "Kinda matches, dont'cha think? He's a freak, she's a geek-" 5 started. "HEY!" Ratchet interjected. "Now all we need is...." 5 trailed off. Smilez was shooting fire and ice and heck-only-knows-what-else out of her eyes. "Hi Smilez" 5 said quickly. "I love you." "I'm right here" Smilez said through gritted teeth. "I love you" 5 repeated once more. J. Smith couldn't resist. "Does that make you-" "WHOA there, bro, little dirty there." Jacob interrupted. "I couldn't resist!" J. Smith argued as a giant shadow overtook him. Everyone else cowered together in fear. "Jay..." John started. "Yes?" Jay responded, to whice everybody else replied "Not you!" J. Smith looked up, then looked back at the scared group of witches, wizards, the human, the ghost and elf who just joined, the robot, and the... whatever Ratchet is, and said- "I suppose this is when I scream in terror?" "Yeah, that's usually what takes place here" Smilez answered. "Oh." J. Smith said, then "What if I don't feel like it?" "Never mind that, what do we do? I'm scared!" Snap yelled, tears in her eyes. "Ratchet, eat that thing with one of your toys!" 6 exclaimed. "WHAT?" Ratchet exclaimed "Use one of your guns, or the wrench, or whatever, to destroy that thing." John translated. "Oh. But, wait a minute, what is that thing?" Ratchet asked. "I believe it is a Typhon, son of Gaea" 6 replied. "Not to be confused with Gaia" Smilez announced happily. "Girl, how the heck are you happy at a time like this? WE ARE ABOUT TO GET EATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 10 screamed. "My name is Smilez, smart one! It's only fair I live up to my name!" Smilez replied, to which Snap replied "Oh, shut up." "Can we quit-?" 7 started, before sputtering out gibberish, indicated with her arms that she wanted that thing gone. And she wanted it gone now. "OK, OK, OK, just let me..." Ratchet trailed off as he searched his inventory of guns. "I'm all out of ammo." "In every one?" Clank asked emotionlessly. Ratchet nodded. "Well, use your PDA" 6 shrieked. "I am not kissing that thing." "'Not Public Desplay of Affection, stupid, your-''" 6 was cut off by a storm of molten magma rocks. Everybody started screaming and running in different directions. Only Clank stayed behind, attempting to make friends with the monster. Fortuneately Ratchet saved him just in time, then pulled out his trusty wrench. "OK, Typhon, it's time to get ''repaired" he snarled at the beast. Then, in a series of flips, turns, and rolls, he bashed in several serpent heads using his silver tool. (A/N: Ew, that sounded wrong!!) 6, 7, 8, Emylee, and Snap decided it was a good a time as ever to get in some sneak attacks. Snap threw bits of the goo she's made out of at his human face. Emylee began mixing potions furiously and chucked them at the serpent feet as fast as she could. 8 tried to control the animal parts of the beast, namely all the non-human heads, while 7 drew and erased like crazy, giving the human head a beard, a goatee, a hair bow, and a French mustache, among others. 6 used her multiple gadgets to pull out all the stops, resulting in explosions of all kinds. Eventually, everyone else decided to help out. Unfortuneatly, all of their powers combined was not enough to defeat the Typhon. This became apparent as one by one everybody became unconcious. The only one remaining was Myndy, who flew off as fast as she could to find help. Unbeknownst to her, the Typon was following her... Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Adventures in Mythology